


落网

by Ultranova11



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC, 游戏大神x女明星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranova11/pseuds/Ultranova11
Summary: 关于万茜打游戏捡到了一个可爱女朋友这件事（。）
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Kudos: 1





	落网

01  
“四号四号，你那边有人。”  
万茜看见消息，调整了下视野，“看到了。”  
开镜瞄准，一声枪响之后系统显示玩家已被击倒。对面慢慢爬向掩体，万茜通过瞄准镜默默观察着，找时机补枪。  
“大……大侠饶命！”  
万茜被这冷不丁冒出来的女声吓了一跳，一看右上角发现自己开了“全部”的听筒。  
她在跟我讲话？  
万茜抬起了快按到射击键的食指。  
“我我第一次玩，好不容易狗到现在，饶……饶我一命嘛。”张雨绮捏着嗓子娇滴滴地撒娇，听得万茜头皮发麻。  
“……新手？”  
本来张雨绮没抱太大希望随口一说，没想到对方真听到了，貌似还信了。她忙不迭“嗯“了一声。  
“好不好嘛。”  
受不了。  
“电子竞技不讲感情。”万茜冷冷地回答，瞄准，开枪。  
靠！  
张雨绮差点把手机摔了。  
没见过这么不识抬举的人。平时她这招百试百灵，第一次砸在万茜身上。  
“ns诺神……”她气鼓鼓地在搜索栏输入ID，给万茜发送了好友申请。

02  
这女人……  
万茜凭一己之力得了第一，看见一条新的好友申请以为是上局队友，点开正准备拒绝，却发现是刚刚对她撒娇的人。  
“干什么？”  
张雨绮一时语塞，方才一气之下加她好友想报复，却没想好怎么个报复法。  
“带我玩。”  
万茜哭笑不得，有意思，没见过求人这么理直气壮的。  
她沉思一会儿，“行，你拜我为师吧，正好可以做师徒任务。”  
半分钟前还在生万茜气的张雨绮现在稀里糊涂成了人家徒弟，说好的“报复”也忘得一干二净，屁颠屁颠跟在师父后面，絮絮叨叨地问些“为什么这里我爬不上去”之类的笨蛋问题。  
“师父你怎么不开麦。”  
“……”  
“请打开麦克风交流，请打开麦克风交流，请打开……”  
万茜被吵得烦了，被迫投降，“我开我开。”  
磨人的小妖精。

03  
还好不是撒……  
“师父你声音好好听噢！以后每次跟我玩都开麦多说话好不好嘛。”  
……娇。  
徒弟能不要了吗，现在后悔来得及吗。  
“太吵了，影响游戏体验。能不能好好说话。”  
“咋了嘛！”  
万茜举枪瞄准了张雨绮，“乖，听话。”声音带着笑意，却分明是笑里藏刀。  
“都听师父的！”  
“叫我……”万茜犹豫了一下，“万茜。”  
这名字有点耳熟。  
管他熟不熟，张雨绮天生反骨，偏不顺着她的意来，脱口而出就是一句甜腻的“茜茜~”，差点没把万茜送走。  
她默不作声地跑了好几个房子，过了一会儿开口道：“找到手雷了。”  
“……所以？”  
“你猜我想干嘛。”  
“我靠！万茜你好狠的心！”声音像炸了毛的小狮子。  
张雨绮气急败坏地看着万茜舔包，谁知道她还幸灾乐祸地补了一句，“嗯，队友的盒子总是格外的香~”  
“万茜你没有心。”张雨绮不管不顾开始直呼全名。  
万茜慢悠悠地往椅背上一靠，“电子竞技不讲感情。”  
又来了。

04  
两个小时过得飞快，万茜把手机放桌上，起身伸了个懒腰，“还玩吗？”  
“茜……师父，你怎么这么厉害啊。”  
张雨绮难以置信地眨着大眼睛，说话都结巴了。  
这人也太恐怖了，在只有两个人的情况下，万茜不仅保护好了她这个菜鸟，还带她次次得第一，这就很……  
“牛逼。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”万茜心情大好，不知不觉话就多了，“你不是新手吧，就是技术菜了些。”不忘揶揄她几句。  
“哼，你等着，过不了多久肯定赶上你的水平。”  
“哦？这么自信，拭目以待。”万茜笑着回答，觉得张雨绮真是傻得可爱。  
听到万茜明显轻松的语气，张雨绮也笑得眉眼弯弯，“对啦，我叫，张，雨，绮~”她一字一顿，每个音节都敲在万茜心头。  
“张雨绮……”万茜无意识地重复了一遍，听起来呆呆的，跟打游戏时冷静果断的她完全是两个人。

05  
“万茜救我！这儿有脚步声……”张雨绮吓得待在房子角落一动不敢动，枪口对着门，生怕下一秒就有人闯进来冲她开枪。  
“嗯。”  
门口解决一个，万茜问她：“你那儿还有脚步声吗？”  
“没啦~”  
确保张雨绮待着的屋子没人，万茜跑到旁边那幢楼的屋顶趴着，开着准镜观察四周。  
“小雨。”  
张雨绮一下子没反应过来是在叫自己，“嗯？”  
话说不是都不允许叫她“茜茜”吗，怎么她自己就能这么亲密地喊昵称了？！  
好双标一人。闷骚。  
张雨绮鼓着腮帮在心里嘀嘀咕咕。  
万茜可没有她想得那么多，“你到我这儿来。决赛圈，你一个人我不放心。”作为一个称职的师父实在操碎了心。  
她总是这样，喜欢用平淡疏离的语气隐藏自己真实的想法。明明是在意张雨绮的，却不明目张胆表现出来，而是藏在看似冰山般的漠不关心里。  
又是第一。万茜喝了一口奶茶，嚼着珍珠漫不经心地领着奖励，“好无聊，一个能打的都没有。”  
“茜茜，我们打一局军备团竞吧。”  
张雨绮一个顺口叫了叠词，心惊胆战正准备道歉，转念一想气气这个老闷骚也不错，心里嘿嘿笑着等待万茜回复。  
出乎意料，张雨绮没能得逞。万茜没听出不对劲，随口应了一句“随你”，迅速切换了模式提醒她准备。

06  
武器箱刷新了，本来想着开车去就行，无奈耳边有个人一直在吵吵“要坐直升机”，万茜习惯性遂她的意来，轻车熟路跑到军事基地的某点，跳上直升机对她说“上来。”  
合着是看风景来了。  
万茜听着张雨绮兴奋的喊叫，又好笑又可爱。也不管其他两个队友的骂骂咧咧，驾驶直升机带着张雨绮满地图飞，谁叫她是自己徒弟呢，宠着。  
又不是打比赛。她想。

07  
下一局团竞张雨绮终于严肃起来说要拿个第一，话音刚落又想到这事对她家师父来说不过家常便饭，点了准备之后闷闷地开口道：“这局各打各的。”  
万茜无所谓，耸了耸肩，“行。”  
看匹配的队友性别都显示女生，万茜突然坏心眼地想逗逗张雨绮，她压低声音，淡淡地问：“有没有小姐姐啊。”  
万茜！  
张雨绮气不打一处来，手指飞快地打字，“请1号关上麦克风”  
万茜都能脑补到她像小猫一样炸了毛的声音，憋着笑回答她，“就不。有没有小……”  
“1号！”终于忍不住开麦了，“别问了，我是”  
“真是，有那么饥渴吗你”  
万茜一口水差点喷出来，千算万算没想到张雨绮会当着陌生人面这么说，不过也真像她，小朋友似的。  
“小哥哥，你声音好帅噢，我也是小姐姐”一副迷妹样。  
万茜没空理她，忙着跟张雨绮打嘴仗。  
“怎么回事，哪里来的一股醋味”  
“谁吃醋了？！”  
“也没说你，某人对号入座了噢~”万茜得意洋洋，像恶作剧成功的小孩。  
“小哥哥，你在跟女朋友吵架吗”  
轻飘飘的一个疑问句却好像平地惊雷在万茜耳边炸响，她连忙矢口否认：“没……”  
谁料到另一位女生的补刀打断了她，“女朋友在身边还撩别人啊，小姐姐，快跑”  
“就是，渣男”  
本来张雨绮怕万茜听到刚刚的问题会生气，心都提到嗓子眼了，一听这俩一唱一和情不自禁噗嗤一声笑出声来。万茜啊万茜，你也有今天。  
万茜相当郁闷，被张雨绮反将一军不说，还莫名被骂了“渣男”。  
“……3号，你笑得未免太大声”  
“对不起哈哈哈哈，我突然想到高兴的事……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“差不多可以了……”  
完了，形象全毁。

08  
和张雨绮待在一起的2号被人击倒了，万茜紧张地喊了一声“3号”，早就把什么“各打各的”忘到九霄云外了。  
“你要不要到我这里来？”  
“你打你的，不要管我”  
万茜热脸贴了个冷屁股，莫名其妙的委屈劲儿还没过，就听见张雨绮震耳欲聋的喊叫，“1号救我！这儿有人”  
在心底偷笑了一下，万茜带着“我就知道”的表情，愉悦地回答：“来了。”  
一阵枪响过后，万茜站在四个盒子面前招呼张雨绮出来舔包。  
“万茜，你好牛啊”  
只听声音就知道张雨绮此刻是怎样一副花痴的样子，万茜心满意足地接过话头，“那当然，要不然前几年白干了”  
“以前？你是做什么的”  
“不说”  
“哎呀就只有我们两个了，你就跟我说一下嘛”  
“茜茜~”  
“求你了嘛，我不会跟别人讲的”  
张雨绮软磨硬泡，撒娇这招终于又好用起来了，万茜果然举手投降，认命般回答，“也没什么，以前是职业的”  
怪不得名字耳熟。  
张雨绮对电竞圈不甚了解，自然不知道鼎鼎有名的“诺神”，不过万茜本人的名气之大已经让她这个门外汉都有所耳闻了。  
此时此刻，张雨绮更多的不是惊讶，而是想到看过的诸如“打游戏捡到个女朋友”“与电竞大佬的地下恋”的狗血小说情节。  
完蛋，根据种种迹象来看，可能性很大。  
“那那那，你怎么还愿意陪我玩”  
“与民同乐一下”  
……对不起，想多了。  
是少女梦碎的声音。

09  
开局已经十分钟了，张雨绮罕见地没有说过一句话。  
打破了上次闭麦五分钟的记录。万茜心想。  
小狮子今天怎么了？  
首先忍不住的还是万茜，她犹豫再三点开了麦克风，轻声问道：“小雨，你不方便说话吗。”轻柔得仿佛在哄生气的小朋友。  
奇怪，她从前不是这样的人。她巴不得所有队友都闭麦，让她一个人安安静静地打完全程。  
遇到张雨绮之后，什么规则原则都被打破了。她就那么横冲直撞闯进万茜的心里，蛮不讲理。  
那边沉默了好一会儿才出声，“没……没有，就是跟职业选手打，太紧张了。而且我这么菜……会不会影响到你啊……”紧张归紧张，话痨的本性可是一点没变。  
听到熟悉的声音，万茜放下心来，笑开了，“没事，这种局我还是带的动你的”  
还剩了半句话没说，但如果此时张雨绮在旁边，她一定去摸摸小狮子的头，告诉她，“我喜欢被你影响”。

10  
万茜照常点开好友列表想邀请张雨绮加入队伍，却发现张雨绮已经开局五分钟了。  
万茜感到血压急剧升高，没来由的生气。阴沉着脸点预约，看到对方确认后依然没有好转，干脆打了个微信电话过去。  
张雨绮正开开心心捡空投，游戏界面突然一卡，翻转成了竖屏。  
谁在这个时候打电话啊？！  
定睛一看，万茜。  
这老闷骚故意的吧，明知道她还在游戏中。  
张雨绮狠下心来点了挂断，返回游戏只看到已经变成盒子冒着绿烟的自己。  
站在空投旁边不动，无异于送货上门的快递。  
张雨绮一进入队伍就开始冲万茜嚷嚷，“我上局打得顺风顺水，都怪你打电话，要不然老娘就给你一个第一瞧瞧。”  
万茜答非所问，“打游戏为什么不叫我？”  
万茜明显不同于往常的冷漠把张雨绮嚣张的气焰灭了一半，她也不明白万茜怎么突然生气了。  
“因，因为，你是职业……”  
又是这个原因？  
万茜深呼吸几下，努力让自己平静下来，“我不是说了，没事。”  
“我不好意思……”  
万茜打断她，“我已经退役了，你只要把我当普通人看就行。”  
“好，好吧，”张雨绮唯唯诺诺地应道，乖得像只小猫。  
“再说了……”万茜喃喃自语，声音轻得只有她自己才听得见。  
“谁在乎你打得好不好。”  
“我在乎你。”

11  
“万茜，快点准备，怎么这么慢你在墨迹啥”  
“万茜，快点开麦，我已经八个小时没听见你声音了我不行了”  
“万茜，快……”  
“……你跟她打游戏都这么吵吗。”是一个陌生女声。  
不是万茜？！  
张雨绮吓得差点从椅子上跳起来，脸上瞬间飞起两团红晕。  
完了完了完了，丢人丢大了。  
“你你你，你谁啊万茜呢。”  
“她今天有点事，让我先陪你打几局。”  
“不是……那你是她谁？！”   
郑希怡无奈地扶额，耐着性子回答她，“前队友。”  
还以为是她对象……张雨绮把脑子里乱七八糟的想法抛开，赌气般哼唧，“不玩了。”小狮子的声音听起来恼火极了，简直想杀到万茜家，揪着她领子好好惩罚一下。  
“由不得你。她特地嘱咐我帮忙把今天的师徒任务做了。”  
师父的交代不得不从，张雨绮还是妥协了，无精打采地操控着人物，嘴里念叨着“好想我家茜茜啊”。  
万茜不是不喜欢有人在她打游戏时说话吗……  
郑希怡满头问号，怎么也不明白万茜为什么会喜欢她。  
张雨绮还在絮叨，郑希怡跟万茜是一类人，不过没她那么有耐心，更何况她不像万茜那样喜欢张雨绮。  
索性把听筒关了，郑希怡顿时觉得世界都清净了。

12  
好不容易做完任务，郑希怡赶紧下线，对于万茜为什么喜欢张雨绮这事更疑惑了。  
万茜恰好打电话过来，刚接通就砸来一句疑问：“现在的玩家水平都这么差吗？”  
万茜极力不让自己笑出声，“嗯，她……新手，咳，你体谅一下。”  
郑希怡开始反省自己，“是我的问题吗。噢我知道了，是不是因为我太强。”  
“……别逮着机会就自恋。”  
“拜托，我都服了，这么简单几个任务我陪她做了整整一个半小时。以前怎么没发现你这么有耐心。”  
“以前怎么没发现你话这么多。”万茜忽然想起某个话痨，心想这影响速度可真够快的。  
郑希怡在闭上嘴巴前不甘心地回怼，“你家小朋友的话才是真的多。”  
谁家？小朋友？什么小朋友？张雨绮趁她不在都说了什么？？  
“……”  
末了还要补一句，“啧啧，好甜噢，人家整局都在念叨‘好想我家茜茜’，快去关怀一下，不打扰你们。”  
万茜极不自然地咳嗽两声掩饰慌乱，倒也没有否认，“不劳您费心。管好你家那位就行了，我看到她被男生搭讪噢。”  
“白冰？！她拒绝了吗她什么反应？”  
“你急了。”  
郑希怡突然想起万茜今天压根没去白冰上班的网吧。  
……前队长又欠揍了怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

13  
“万茜你今天有事怎么不跟我说，你都不知道我多尴尬。你前队友好凶啊QAQ”  
万茜微笑着听张雨绮絮絮叨叨，越发觉得她可爱，像长不大的三岁小孩。  
“我等会儿就去训她。”  
前队友算什么，当然是选择宠徒弟了。  
“嘿嘿，好。你有没有时间呀，陪我玩一局嘛~”  
“当然可以。先问你个问题。”  
“你说~”  
万茜忽然紧张起来，好像十八岁的时候去约喜欢的人一般，不知道会得到怎样的答复，期待着对方同意，又怕是覆水难收。  
“你不想……见见我吗。”

14  
“啊，啊？你说什么？”  
张雨绮大笨蛋！  
万茜豁出去了，红着脸欲再说一遍，下一秒被张雨绮甜甜的轻笑封住了口，“骗你的啦~我听到了。”  
“什么时候呀，我看看有没有安排。”  
“大后天。希怡要参加个活动想让我也去。”  
“不是约……不是二人世界啊？”张雨绮厚颜无耻地问。  
“想什么呢。”嘴上这么说，其实万茜也不是没想过，不知不觉脸更红了。  
“等等，希怡是谁？！”  
“早上陪你打游戏的。”  
“噢……她呀……”小狮子嘟囔着，听起来有点不愿意。  
“怎么了？”  
“她不会对你有意思吧……”  
“噗，她有对象啦。叫白冰，也是我以前的队友噢。”温柔得好像安慰受委屈的小孩。  
张雨绮松了口气，“那就好。”不知道刚刚莫名的吃醋是怎么回事。  
“行吧，我会来的。看到我不要太惊讶噢~”

15  
万茜满头黑线地看着郑希怡和白冰俩人卿卿我我，这是陪她等人呢还是秀恩爱来了？  
“张……张雨绮？不是演员吗……她怎么会来？”白冰惊讶地看着朝这边走来的女人，郑希怡耸耸肩表示不知道，两人同步转向万茜，用疑惑的眼神询问她。  
“啊？什么演员？”万茜呆呆地没反应过来。  
郑希怡突然意识到什么，“你家小朋友叫什么名字？”  
“张，张……张雨，绮……？”万茜终于理解张雨绮让她不要惊讶是怎么回事了，“是谁啊？”  
白冰忍俊不禁，“希怡，咱队长真的只对游戏感兴趣。”  
“张雨绮，是？”郑希怡无辜地反问。  
……不该笑万茜的，自己家这个也好不到哪儿去。  
不愧是俩资深宅女。  
“是一位女演员呀，我前几天还给你看过她的综艺片段。”  
“噢我想起来了，是那个说x代表无限可能的？”  
“对……嘘嘘嘘她过来了。”  
白冰和郑希怡对视一眼，两人拍了拍万茜肩膀以示鼓励，很不仗义地偷笑着溜走了。  
万茜紧绷着身子，眼睁睁看着张雨绮明艳动人的脸在眼前放大，近得都快亲上了，她要干什么？！  
万茜咽了口唾沫，不自觉地缩缩脖子。  
张雨绮可没给她再往后退的机会，一下子抱住她，埋进她脖子里小猫似的轻嗅。  
“茜茜~我来啦~”  
这个略带沙哑又性感的嗓音独一无二，除了她家徒弟不会有第二个，是张雨绮本人无误。

16  
“你之前怎么不和我说你是演员。你倒是闲着没事哈，还打游戏。”  
“你也没问我呀。再说了，演员又不是没休息时间了。”张雨绮委屈巴巴地撅着嘴。  
“万茜你好酷，这个装饰太赛博朋克了吧……等等，你手怎么了？”  
万茜不想让她担心，轻描淡写地回答，“不小心骨折而已，没事。”  
“什么没事，你怎么不跟我说啊？”张雨绮快心疼死了，前两天她还在嘲笑万茜突然比她都菜，说她是“人机走位”。还有找别人陪她，原来都是事出有因。  
自责、心疼交织在一起，啃噬着她坚强的内心。自己什么都不知道就对她生气，偏偏这人还这么替她着想，张雨绮难过得要哭了。  
“笨蛋，你跟我说一声啊倒是……我就不叫你陪我玩了……你让另外那人陪我也行啊……还单手打游戏，你咋不上天，逞强给谁看呢你……”  
小狮子带着哭腔数落她。这人关心别人的方式可真别致，万茜哭笑不得，把张雨绮拉进怀里用左手轻拍她的背，不停说着“没事没事”，不知道的以为是张雨绮受伤了。  
什么小狮子呀，明明是张牙舞爪假装凶巴巴的小奶猫。  
“好啦，我们得进去了。”  
万茜放开张雨绮，对方只是定定地看着她，嘴角勾起一抹笑意，让人摸不透她在想什么。  
张雨绮忽然抬手，使劲揉了揉万茜毛茸茸的短发，再抱住她的左手防止“报复”，心满意足地笑得灿烂，“刚刚看到你就想rua了~可爱~跟你冷冰冰的脸反差好大。”  
行，原来酷酷的万茜在张雨绮眼里也不过是一只可爱猫咪。  
“张雨绮！你过来，知道什么叫礼尚往来吗？”  
“万茜疯了！”  
小猫炸毛，真可爱。

17  
“里面怎么这么多人……”  
作为重点介绍对象，郑希怡一行人从进门起就会被聚光灯照射，经过观众之间走到舞台上。尽管万茜已经退役，但“诺神”的名声依然响亮，无可避免地也被当成重量级嘉宾。  
“走吧。”张雨绮好歹出道十几年了，什么场面没见过，大大小小活动早已应付得得心应手。  
张雨绮背对着门内透出的灯光，看向万茜的眼底，向她伸出手。  
一瞬间好像全世界都失了色彩，只有张雨绮依旧自带光芒站在那儿，鲜明生动，熠熠生辉。  
万茜没有拒绝，笑着把左手搭了上去。

18  
还是，好，紧，张。  
万茜的手心全是冷汗，感觉很对不起张雨绮。但现在还没空去想这些，她只觉得紧张。僵硬地挤出一个不自然的笑，仿佛身子不是自己的了。  
“小雨，我好紧张。”万茜略微转头，对张雨绮轻声道。  
“没关系，有我呀。”张雨绮鼓着腮帮冲万茜卖了个萌，好像可爱的小辛巴。  
万茜感到张雨绮握紧了她的手。仿佛被注入勇气一般，她恢复了对身体的掌控权，像平时听到张雨绮声音那样轻松地笑了，眼角眉梢满是温柔。  
是属于她一个人的小狮子。  
她们并肩走过人群，张雨绮想起一句歌词，于是脸上带了笑。  
“可我只看向她眼底 而千万人欢呼什么 我不关心”  
“希怡，你有没有觉得，队长好像孤身一人战无不胜的小将军终于有了软肋？”  
“嗯……”郑希怡望向一身白衣的万茜，再看看旁边穿着黑色抹胸连衣裙的张雨绮。万茜手上的护具仿佛未出鞘的剑，带了少年人永不消散的意气风发和一腔孤勇保护身边的爱人。  
“般配。”

19  
张雨绮突如其来的到来难免成为众人议论的焦点，恰好两人都被邀请上台说几句，万茜想着该解释下这事。  
万茜在一旁看张雨绮先是自我介绍，接着开始侃侃而谈，看来做了不少功课。万茜情不自禁露出“不愧是我喜欢的人”的得意笑容。  
不过她完全没有、也不想在意张雨绮说了什么，只是看着她一张一合的红唇，特别想尝尝味道。  
张雨绮突然转头凑了过来，万茜措手不及地差点真的亲到，连忙慌张地向后缩了缩脑袋，没人注意到她不自然地舔了下嘴唇。  
“说我俩是什么关系？”  
“朋友。”  
万茜不敢看张雨绮含笑的眼睛，目光到处乱飘，始终不肯落到她身上。  
张雨绮重新面对台下的观众，笑着重复，“很好的朋友。”  
没人提起过这回事，但两人心知肚明，所谓朋友……就是字面意思的“朋友”嘛。

20  
“好累……比打比赛还累。下次再也不参加什么活动了。”  
万茜任由张雨绮搂着自己的腰走出大厅——正襟危坐这么久，她实在累极了。  
“郑希怡，你骗人。”  
“我？骗你了吗？”  
“你说让我过来玩玩。”  
郑希怡没来得及狡辩，只看见白冰拍拍万茜的肩膀，一副“同是天涯沦落人”的模样，“队长，她也是这么跟我说的。我替你打她。”  
“错了错了，下次不敢了。”老婆奴郑希怡见白冰发话立刻怂，靠在她身上认错。  
“……喂，还有我呢。”万茜开玩笑地碰碰郑希怡的手臂。  
郑希怡搂着白冰朝她吐舌头，“你没必要。”  
“万茜，我替你。”  
“张雨绮你的偶像包袱呢！万茜！管管你家小学生！”  
“她开心就好。”万茜哈哈笑着，看着三人幼稚至极的打闹，恍惚间感觉又回到了从前那段待在队里累并快乐着的时光。

21  
“现在的小孩真的不行。”郑希怡拿着手机看比赛直播，这什么走位，你千里送人头啊。”  
白冰靠在郑希怡身上和她一起看，听人这么说忍着笑碰了碰她，“人家只是失误，你别这么说。”  
“就是。”万茜点头附和道，“你那时候刚进队里不也一堆错误，多亏了白冰。”  
“所以咯，”郑希怡放下手机，搂住白冰的肩膀，像在炫耀自己的宝贝，“我以身相许感谢她了。”  
我嘴欠，我不该接话。  
万茜黑着脸拿起手机，发现新消息提示是张雨绮，顿时晴朗了起来。愉快地点开语音，把耳朵贴近手机。  
“茜茜~我快到啦，不用等我你们先吃就好了”  
张雨绮换好衣服就想往这儿赶了，无奈有一堆事等着她处理，出门还是晚了些。她带着愧疚急急忙忙给万茜发消息，生怕她生气。  
万茜想了想，按住语音键，“迟到十分钟了”，她故意冷着脸不满地抱怨 。  
那边张雨绮皱着眉头反反复复听这句话，认真揣测万茜到底是生气呢还是在开玩笑？  
不管了，撒个娇就行。  
张雨绮死死抓着万茜的弱点所在。刚见她时这人冷冰冰地油盐不进，在一起之后这招就屡试不爽了。  
“堵车啦，原谅一下嘛QAQ”  
接着就是一张自拍：张雨绮托着腮帮可怜兮兮地看镜头。  
万茜本身也没生她气，突然发来的自拍是意料之外的事，着实愣了一秒。  
车内光线昏暗，拍出来的照片模模糊糊看不清楚。万茜把手机亮度不断调高，凑近了看，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“万茜，看哪个美女呢笑得那么变态。”  
“滚。白冰，管人。”

22  
“不好意思我来晚了。”张雨绮人未到声先到，风风火火地走进包厢在万茜身边入座。  
“游戏都开了两把了。”万茜故意逗她。  
“啊？？为什么不等我啊，我靠，快快快先玩一局再吃。”  
……这人真是不按套路出牌。  
万茜瞪了一眼旁边捂着嘴拼命忍笑的郑希怡，“那个，咳，你看看还有什么想吃的。”  
“不用啦~我都可以。”  
“等等你左手怎么拿筷子呀，我来我来。”张雨绮连忙拿起筷子夹了一块糖醋里脊塞进万茜嘴里，眉开眼笑地问她“好不好吃”。  
“雨绮宝贝喂的就是香~”  
万茜闭眼享受着，心安理得地张口接受张雨绮喂过来的菜，看样子陶醉其中。其实万茜都快习惯用左手吃饭了，不过张雨绮愿意这么做，何乐而不为呢。  
看万茜翻脸比翻书快的样子，目睹一切的郑希怡感到无语，“……万茜你先吃，我去吐一会儿。”  
白冰低头不语，默默感谢郑希怡也说出了她的心声。

23  
一吃完饭张雨绮就迫不及待提出要玩一局，更何况这儿有三个职业选手带她，简直不要太爽。  
“张雨绮你游戏瘾这么重，来搞电竞吧，前辈带你入行。”  
万茜目不转睛地盯着手机，头也不抬，“闭嘴，要带也是我带。”说话间又开枪带走一个。  
万茜调整了操作界面，虽说是单手，但光趴山顶狙人还是一枪一个准，虐虐普通玩家自然不在话下。  
“茜茜，我想去开直升机~”不管玩了多少次，张雨绮始终热衷于开飞机兜风。  
“好。”  
万茜看张雨绮熟练地操控着，莫名有种“自家孩子长大了”的欣慰。  
“喂，你俩干嘛呢。”郑希怡不时瞟一眼小地图，看见她俩满地图窜。  
白冰调侃道，“队长不是老喜欢把‘电子竞技不讲感情’挂在嘴边么，现在怎么又……”  
“我跟雨绮宝贝讲感情~”要不是万茜现在腾不出手来，她一定边说边揉揉张雨绮的脑袋，告诉她“游戏哪有你重要”。  
张雨绮“嘿嘿”笑了一下，看到有车声的提示后追了过去，万茜迅速开准镜瞄准，一发榴弹落地，一车全灭。  
“yes！”张雨绮兴奋地举起左手握拳，“万茜牛逼！”  
万茜略带骄傲地把头一抬，“那当然。”  
完了，我们高冷的诺神一去不复返了。

24  
“咱俩来局狙战，让我看看你是不是又退步了。”  
……上次只是不小心失误而已。  
“好啊。”万茜欣然接受挑战。  
“队长和希怡玩狙击枪的水平当时在队里并列第一，”白冰笑着对上张雨绮困惑的眼睛，“她俩一直没分出高下呢。”  
“噢~茜茜加油！”还在预备界面，张雨绮夸张地给万茜揉肩锤手臂，“赢她！”  
万茜庄重地“嗯”了一声，活动了下手指，“必胜！”  
“不会让你得逞的。”郑希怡面容严肃，喝了口水严阵以待。  
两人略显浮夸的准备动作让白冰忍俊不禁，“你俩好像要打拳击了。”  
“看在你手受伤的份上，让你两个人。”  
“不用。”万茜回绝了郑希怡。  
张雨绮紧挨在万茜身边，对职业选手的操作漠不关心，更多时候在偷瞄她的侧脸。  
万茜生来带着少年气和一股不服输的劲，飒爽的英气与难以言说的性感恰到好处地结合在一起，冷淡禁欲又纯情生动，非但不觉得矛盾，反而还拉人心甘情愿地坠入欲望深渊。坚毅的神情让张雨绮恍惚觉得，对手也好，受伤也罢，什么困难都打不倒她。  
万茜好酷。  
她又想起见她第一眼时的感受，现在也这么觉得。不仅是外貌，方方面面都是。  
万茜正低头专注于手中的游戏，手指灵活地在屏幕上跳动。见装备差不多齐了便找个隐蔽处趴着，开镜，食指移动视野瞄准，中指按射击键开枪，一枪到位，行云流水，一气呵成。  
“我赢了。”最后一人被万茜击杀，她舒展了下手臂，舒服地靠在椅背上，“哎呀，这人藏太隐蔽，差点没看到。”说完还得意洋洋地冲郑希怡挑眉，成心气她。  
张雨绮从后面抱住万茜，紧接着附和道，“我家茜茜就是最厉害的！”看样子比她还兴奋。  
郑希怡心有不甘，“就差一个。再来一局。”  
“愿赌服输啊，不玩了。”万茜见好就收，“过几天手好了再战。”  
“什么过几天，”张雨绮急忙抬手把万茜的脸转过来，担忧地轻皱眉头，“好好给我休养，手不想要了？”  
“真的没事啦。”万茜歪头冲张雨绮眨巴着眼睛，“小伤，没骗你。”

25  
“茜茜~我终于杀青了，一个月没打游戏，想死我了——”张雨绮甜甜的声音好像草莓冰激凌。  
“到底是想游戏呢，还是我？”  
“当然是你啦~”  
万茜满意地点点头，“你到哪儿了？我刚下车。”  
“几分钟就到~你上次不是说还要跟郑希怡再战来着，你们先玩着吧。”  
“嗯好，等会儿见。”万茜挂断电话，和迎面碰到的郑希怡打招呼，“今天可以一决胜负了。”  
“正有此意。”  
“你俩怎么又开始了。”白冰无奈地在两人面前放了杯水，“差不多行了，每次见面就争，什么小学生行为……”  
“就要比。”  
万茜傲娇地把下巴一扬，手指一刻不停地在键位间灵活跳动。  
白冰揉着眉心，无意间瞥见门口蹦蹦跳跳跑进来的张雨绮，提醒万茜，“队长，雨绮姐姐到了。”  
“啊？”万茜没听清，右手离开鼠标，拉起一边的耳机再问白冰，“你说什么？”  
“你家宝贝到了。”她提高声音重复道。  
话音刚落，万茜作势就要摘下耳机起身离开，“这次不算，你继续。”  
张雨绮走到了万茜背后，听她这么说，笑眯眯地回答，“你玩你的，不用管我啦~”顺手摸了摸万茜的脑袋，却没料到被人一把抓住作乱的手。万茜的脸上掠过一抹狡猾的笑，抬头，正对上张雨绮的桃花眼， “雨绮宝贝，想你了。”

26  
“万茜，你干嘛呢站那儿不动……最后一人我的，不错，你输了。”郑希怡把耳机一摘，沾沾自喜地转向万茜，还没来得及吹嘘就看到眼前冒着粉红泡泡的一幕：万茜抓着张雨绮的手“调戏”人家，当事人笑得花枝乱颤。  
“……冰冰，过来一下。”  
白冰无奈地牵住郑希怡递过来的手，第二次感叹全员小学生。  
“我也想玩。”张雨绮在万茜旁边的电脑桌前坐下，靠在转椅的椅背上转圈，“茜茜你在玩什么呢~”  
“刚和郑希怡打完一局吃鸡。想玩LOL了。”左手指节一下下点着桌面，仿佛在回忆各技能的键位所在。  
“LO……L？”  
“对呀。退役之后闲着无聊就开始玩这个了。”万茜冲张雨绮神秘一笑，重新戴上耳机，“你要不要玩玩？”  
“嗯……我先看你打。你们都会嘛？”  
“郑希怡挺菜的，白冰比她强。”  
“那你嘞。”  
白冰插嘴道，“队长可厉害了，什么游戏都能快速上手。”  
“不愧是我的茜茜~”  
张雨绮乖乖地待在旁边看，万茜余光看见她一脸认真的模样，不由自主地分了心。她抬起右手偷偷调整耳机的位置以便于能够听见外界的声音。  
“好厉害呀……”  
张雨绮呆呆地感叹，听起来傻乎乎的。怕影响万茜所以说话都轻些，搭在桌子上的两只手自然握拳靠在一起，乖巧温顺得好像萨摩耶变的。  
万茜的嘴角不自觉勾起一丝弧度，在想张雨绮怎么能这么可爱。  
心思早已不在游戏上了。  
张雨绮不知不觉越发靠近了，万茜甚至能隐约感受到她呼出的温热气息，痒痒的，心跳都乱了。  
“雨绮宝贝。”万茜无意识地喊了一句，却没有实质性的话想跟她说。  
她忽然侧头，趁张雨绮还没反应过来，迅速在她嘴角落下一吻，然后跟没事人一样回头继续操作，心里早就乐开了花。  
张雨绮愣了两秒之后明白发生了什么，脸一瞬间变得通红，手背抵着嘴害羞地想别过头去，又忍不住想看看对方什么反应。  
好像回到十八岁，不必考虑喜欢的人条件如何，只管幼稚又豪迈地承诺来日方长的千千阙歌。  
张雨绮双手捧着脸降温，心砰砰乱跳。

27  
“好——无——聊——啊。茜茜，陪我打局游戏嘛。”张雨绮在拍戏的休息间隙给万茜打电话。  
“工作期间打游戏？不乖。”  
“咋了嘛。”张雨绮不满地噘着嘴哼哼唧唧，“人家想玩。”  
“等你拍完再说。”  
此时此刻万茜好像一个温柔到骨子里但非得板起脸训人的老师，自然没什么威慑力。  
张雨绮偏偏吃这套。  
“好嘛……你吃过午饭了没有？”  
“还没呢，在烧。”  
“好想吃茜茜做的菜噢。”  
万茜听着，觉得张雨绮口水都要流下来了。  
“回家我给你做。”  
“好～就是现在饿着肚子还有一场要拍，好累……”  
万茜帮不上忙，只好进行精神上的鼓励。  
这边张雨绮听见仿佛近在咫尺的一个“mua”，骨头都酥了。跟电量为零的手机充上电似的，又充满了干劲。  
“你好好拍戏，拍完了我陪你打。”  
张雨绮忙不迭点头，“嗯”了一声。  
“要认真噢，不许开小差。”万茜不放心地重复，好像在再三嘱咐第一天去上学的小孩上课要认真。  
“知道啦。你快去吃饭~”

28  
“茜茜，我快到你家了~”  
“等等，这个音乐……你在干嘛？”  
“我……”万茜有种被人发现自己在干坏事的心虚，“看，看电视。”  
“看什么电视啊。”其实张雨绮已经知道了，只是单纯想调戏她一下。  
“你的个人solo。”没想到万茜立马承认了。  
“噢~那我跳得怎么样？”  
“嗯……”万茜的目光重新回到电视屏幕上，耳边充斥着全场的尖叫声。  
“很不错。这个妆真漂亮。”  
“我本来就漂亮~”张雨绮理直气壮地回答，可爱得要命，和舞台上风情万种的性感尤物简直是两个人。  
“你要是喜欢的话，我当面跳给你看呀~”  
“好。”万茜笑着回答，开了瓶红酒接着看，心里默默地想，雨绮宝贝还有多久才到呢。

29  
喝醉的张雨绮赖在万茜怀里不肯走，手臂像树懒一样环住她的脖子，面色潮红，眼里湿漉漉得蒙着一层水雾，嘴里絮絮叨叨地念着万茜的名字。  
万茜低头看她，感觉自己就算没喝多少现在也要醉了。  
好近……张雨绮的碎发蹭到脸上痒痒的，撩拨着万茜的心弦。她感受到胸口温热的气流，隐隐一丝酒味随着张雨绮的呼吸钻进鼻腔，让她忍不住想亲她一口，与她共同沉醉在这酒里，沉溺在这夜里。  
“茜茜……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你保证只收我一个徒弟好不好……”  
万茜哑然失笑，这人怎么喝醉了还想着游戏。  
“嗯，保证。”  
“拉勾勾……”  
张雨绮的眼前朦朦胧胧看不真切，摸到万茜的手之后就一把拉住不放。  
“快睡吧啊，醉成这样，明天该起不来了。”  
“明天……明天休息……”  
酒精的作用下，张雨绮只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉想睡觉，万茜的声音遥远得像是梦里传来的，她强撑着不闭上眼，努力把一句话说完整。  
“你赖我这儿不走了？”  
“嗯……”  
“雨绮宝贝。”  
“嗯……”  
张雨绮感觉到万茜的脸越来越近，快碰到嘴了。  
万茜的嗓音低沉而又迷人，近乎是气声，“我爱你。”  
这句倒是听得格外清晰。笑容漫上脸颊，张雨绮直接按住万茜的后脑吻了上去，在细碎的轻喘声中告诉她：“我也是。”

30  
万茜手中的那页书已经看了半小时了，实际上一直默默注视着大清早打游戏正起劲的张雨绮。这人最近不玩吃鸡，改王者荣耀了。  
“阿西，又输了。”  
张雨绮发出一声哀嚎，身子向后一倒躺进万茜怀里，万茜重新调整手臂的姿势，顺便瞄了一眼她的战绩。  
“青铜局打成这样，不愧游戏黑洞。”  
张雨绮转身捂住万茜的嘴巴，不服气地嚷嚷，“青铜怎么了，你都还没玩过王者吧。”  
是吗。  
万茜一挑眉，拿出手机打开游戏，把最强王者的段位界面在张雨绮眼前一晃，又露出了狡黠的笑容，“雨绮宝贝，亲我一口，师父带你上分。”  
“万茜！”  
“干嘛。”万茜伸手挡住张雨绮扔过来的枕头，笑得开心。  
“带我玩！”  
万茜听到这句熟悉的话，时间好像在刹那间倒流，她又回到了与张雨绮刚认识的时候。  
当时在想什么呢。  
这个女人，有意思。

——  
END  
感谢阅读。


End file.
